Demon-Sided Angel
by avocados.haha
Summary: Malaikat yang diutus dari langit sebagai menteri terbaik se-Jepang lelah menghadapi iblis yang berwujud 'lawan politik' dan segala cara-caranya yang menjijikan, tidak ada cara 'bersih' yang dapat mengalahkannya. POLITICAL FIC! MINAKUSHI! MINANARU! SASUNARU! DEMI DEWA INI APAAN! cover by gin on twitter.


**ASTAGA DEMI APAPUN saya bikin cerita lagi sumpah. FIC YANG KEMAREN AJA UDA KAYAK ANAK ILANG WOE. baca aja la ya, abistu review. Karena kisah ini halu parah, dyani ngebut asli soalnya lusa balik ke tahanan (read:pesantren) yang lain udah pada balik aku sendirian ngaret sampe seminggu.**

 **MASA AKU MENGKHIANATI JANJIKU SENDIRI dan ngasih judul bahasa inggris, padahal aku udah janji gak bakal… bodoamat sianjer.**

 **Keadaan politik Jepang bayangin aja kea indo yeu karena saya males gugel gugel. Inspirasi dari tweetwar2 tak berkesudahan. DISCLAMER SAMA TETEK BENGEKNYA CHAPTER DEPAN YAA. AYO BACAA**

Suara televisi memenuhi sudut-sudut ruangan ini dengan gema sabda petinggi-petinggi negeri, menggelikan. Diiringi gambar berjalan hilir mudik berganti menampilkan wajah-wajah bapak-ibu penuh kelicikan di balik topeng kesantunan. Diwawancara saluran-saluran televisi dengan pertanyaan basi mencari pamor dan sensasi. Menipu mendusta mengintimidasi hanya demi seonggok papan berkaki di panggung demokrasi.

Andaikan seonggok kursi itu mengerti, mengapa ia dilaknat penjuru negeri. Padahal tidak ada dosa dia sama sekali. Hanya saja bapak-ibu yang memerkosa moral sendiri. Ironi? Jalan fikir mereka sakit, mereka tidak menyadari.

Oke, sekarang pusatkan fokus kita pada sang raja cerita ini yang mulai bosan menunggu narasi.

Seorang pemuda yang nyaris-- oh tidak, sudah usai masa mudanya. Usianya kian bergelinding ke kepala tiga.

"Pak, kalian semua menggelikan." Gumamnya menghentikan pekerjaan tangannya di atas keyboard macbook hitam. Seraya mendelik ke kotak-suara-menyala-nyala yang menempel di tembok ruangan ini, ia menjentikkan ibu jari beserta anak kedua si ibu seketika kotak pipih lebar itu mati di tempat.

Ia tersenyum tipis, kembali saja ia sibuk di depan layar macbook mengerjakan entah apa.

Sebut saja Namikaze Minato. Menteri SDM Jepang. Tidak bisa disebut anak muda karena usianya bocah SD kelas tiga dikali tiga. Tapi tidak bisa disebut tua mengingat kedudukannya membuatnya dipandang lebih bocah daripada bocah.

Pria ini penuh pesona. Dunia mulai mengenalnya secara luas setelah ia dilantik menjadi menteri SDM saat usianya 26 tahun kemarin. Ia telah bertugas selama satu tahun lebih, usianya kini 27.

Kemunculan pertamanya menyilaukan mata perhelatan dunia. Memang bukan menteri termuda pertama di dunia, sebelumnya ada seorang menteri perempuan 22 tahun di UAE. Tetapi tiada henti-henti sorot kamera tv berita sampai infotaimen meliputnya. Lebih dari itu, para wanita di seluruh dunia, mulai dari anak-anak, ibu-ibu, nenek-nenek, para gadis maupun yang sudah janda seperti mendapatkan tambatan hati baru mengenal Minato Namikaze, menteri negara model-like.

Bagi orang-orang, ia merupakan malaikat. Ia telah membuka jalan ratusan ribu lapangan kerja dalam kurun waktu satu tahun. Bukan hanya rupawan, ia cerdas, tegas, berwibawa, dan baik hati. Membuat warga Jepang bahkan seluruh dunia mencintainya.

Ia tidak suka main-main. Makanya ia tidak pernah menghadiri acara infotaimen bahkan kelas internasional sekalipun. Tapi bukan media namanya kalau tidak punya berbagai cara. Dua kali ia menemukan stalker, dan berkali-kali ia mendapati jurnalis yang menerobos ke dalam rumahnya demi mengetahui kehidupan pribadinya. Menyebabkan Minato mengerahkan pengamanan lebih. Bodyguard saja berjumlah tiga.

Ini semua bukanlah mendadak seperti yang diberitakan media yang baru mengangkatnya akhir-akhir ini. Semua kariernya sudah ditentukan jauh bahkan sejak masa sekolahnya.

Ibunya adalah seorang pengusaha asal Amerika, berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Sementara ayahnya adalah orang Jepang yang cukup lama berkecimpung di ranah politik. Sejak usianya 30 tahun, ia telah menjabat sebagai wakil walikota 1 periode dan anggota DPR. Bahkan ia baru benar-benar berhenti berpolitik satu tahun sebelum putranya menjabat.

Kedua orangtuanya telah merencanakan matang-matang masa depan anaknya. Meskipun rahim ibunda telah diangkat setelah melahirkan putranya, beruntungnya putra tunggal mereka highly-intelegence pun penurut. Maka mereka menyekolahkannya homeschooling 12 tahun penuh. Dan langsung dilempar bersekolah di Austria hingga sarjana S3 Hukum ketika usianya 25.

Bisa dibilang semua orang menyayanginya, sebagai seorang pejabat yang paling jauh dari segala kebusukan, juga sebagai seorang model tampan yang digandrungi wanita.

Tapi, sebaik apapun orang, pasti ada yang membenci dan itu pasti. Mereka yang sama-sama punya posisi di demokrasi kebanyakan tidak menyukai bocah yang dengan mudahnya jadi menteri. Dan kebencian mereka tidak sekedar dipendam dalam hati, tetapi diumbar-umbar demi menjatuhkan si merpati putih yang sedang melambung tinggi. Karena begitu putih dan suci, menambah ancaman mereka-mereka yang hatinya kotor. Dengan berusaha mempertahankan tangan yang terlihat 'bersih'.

Mereka meyakini dan percaya, posisi Minato Namikaze hanya kerjaan kedua orangtuanya yang ingin putranya dapat panggung. Itu yang menyebabkannya dengan mudah jadi menteri. Jika tanpa hartanya yang sepulau dan ayahnya yang juga seorang politikus, ia hanyalah anak remaja cowok yang diidolakan gadis. Itu saja. Dan mereka akan melakukan apapun demi kekuasaan mereka, bahkan membunuh sekalipun.

Sunyi senyap selayaknya malam bersikap. Kanvas hitam itu tidak selamanya kelam, karena malam ini bulan-nyaris-purnama menjadi pelitanya. Seperti kamu yang jadi pelita dalam gulita hatiku. Lupain.

Pendar-pendar cahaya rembulan mencetak bayangan di ubin kayu ruangan kerja Minato yang terbuka.

Tidak ada suara selain nyanyian jangkrik dan keyboard yang ditekan. Semua membisu.

Cringe… cringe…!-- EH MAKSUDNYA KRIINGG KRIINNGG. Ada satu benda yang tidak tunduk ketika disuruh membisu. Telepon yang berdiri tegak di meja itupun diambilnya.

"Minato-sama, tuan Danzou sudah datang."

Minato langsung mengenali suara tersebut, itu adalah salah satu bodyguard nya. Ia kembali menancapkan telepon itu di sandarannya dan menutup laptonya, beranjak menginggalkan ruangan kerjanya yang sunyi.

"Kakek-kakek menggelikan." Gumam Minato ketika berjalan ke halaman rumahnya.

"Oh… Minato san, senang akhirnya kita bisa bertemu langsung." Sapa Danzou Shimura ketika Minato sudah berada di halaman menyambutnya. Danzou datang sendirian.

Minato tersenyum ramah. "Masuklah," ajak Minato.

Bapak-bapak 50 tahun ini adalah ketua salah satu partai. Wajahnya hilir mudik di layar kaca cari muka di tiap-tiap situasi dan kondisi dalam kedok memberikan dukungan, atau mengomentari kejadian apapun demi mengangkat pamor partainya yang anjlok.

Sudah rahasia umum kalau bapak ini licik dan senang bermain kotor. Dan Minato tahu pasti, kedatangannya kali ini punya maksud dan tujuan lain.

Danzou dan Minato duduk di ruang tamu mewah. Danzou memulai dengan wajah yang ramah, Minato membalasnya dengan wajah berkali-kali lipat lebih ramah yang dipaksakan.

Danzou memulai dengan sedikit basa-basi. Lama kelamaan jadi semakin basi. "Ah, tuan Danzou bisakah kita langsung ke masalah yang hendak dibicarakan?"

Danzou mengangguk pelan dan melanjutkan. Dia berbicara tentang situasi politik yang sama sekali tidak penting karena Minato juga tahu. Selanjutnya ia menyinggung tentang jaman-jamannya selbriti nyalon. Basi banget.

Minato menatap Danzou curiga. "Pasti kakek licik ini menyembunyikan sesuatu." Ujarnya dalam hati. Ia menyipitkan matanya mencoba mengetahui maksud dan tujuan kakek ini yang tak kunjung sampai. Akhirnya ia kembali dan tidak menemukan hal yang membuktikan kecurigaannya berdasar.

"Ah, maksudku… apa yang membuat kakek-- maksudku Danzou-sama untuk menemui saya?" Sela Minato.

Kakek itu menatap Minato sebentar dan melanjutkan, "Ah itu, saya hanya ingin bertemu dengan anak muda yang berprestasi sepertimu. Saya sangat mengagumi kerja keras Namikaze-san. Saya benar-benar tidak ada maksud lain atas kunjungan ini." Kakek itu seperti menebak kecurigaan Minato. Mudah saja, karena semua orang tidak ada yang tidak curiga ketika Danzou Shimura bicara. Terlebih lagi ekspresi Minato yang terbaca. Sungguh sangat tidak sehat mengingatnya adalah seorang pejabat negara yang harus pandai silat ekspresi agar bohongnya dianggap jujur.

Tak lama kemudian, Danzou Shimura pulang, Minato mengantarkannya sampai ke halaman.

Minato kembali dengan tanda tanya yang bergelantungan di benaknya. Ia memijit keningnya pelan. Tidak akan habis pikir pada Danzou yang licik.

Ia telah membayangkan Danzou yang mendatangi rumahnya selarut ini, pukul sebelas kurang sepuluh, membicarakan wacana yang ia buat demi kepentingannya sendiri dan kelompoknya, merugikan masyarakat, menggunakannya sebagai alat. Lalu Minato pasti menolak, dan ia menawarkan uang dalam jumlah banyak. Dan Minato dengan mudah kembali menolak.

Minato menghempaskan dirinya di kasurnya yang super luas dilapis sprei putih dalam kamarnya yang tak kalah mewah. Ia membuka kancing kemeja biru yang ia pakai dan berbaring dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada.

Lupakan soal Danzou, kini ia berusaha memejamkan matanya di rumah mewahnya yang bertempat di daerah terpencil, sekelilingnya hanya kebun-kebun segala macam miliknya. Keamanan rumah ini sangat ketat, ditambah penjagaan seorang bodyguard berpengalaman yang berganti-gantian. Tidak ada yang tahu ini rumah Minato.

Minato berpikir, apa yang membuatnya berada di titik ini. Apakah semua keberhasilan ini pantas untuknya? Semua berlalu begitu cepat, dan mudah. Menari-nari di dalam kelopak mata Minato menjaganya supaya tidak cepat lelap. Kalau buat kita ini namanya ngehalu, tapi disini nyata.

Ia bagai menonton film. Kini film itu menunjukkan part masa kecilnya. Tinggal di kawasan elit bersama kedua orangtuanya. Dijaga ketat supaya tidak bergaul dengan anak sembarangan.

Ia menjalani homeschooling bertahun-tahun penuh. Sangat membosankan. Tidak mengenal siapa-siapa kecuali orangtuanya dan guru-guru.

Enam tahun! Minato senang menyelesaikan SDnya. Enam tahun waktu yang sangat lama menurutnya, dan akhirnya usai.

Tapi, masih kurang satu kali 6 tahun lagi sampai sekolah selesai. Wajah Minato kecil kembali murung.

Tiba-tiba di tahun kedelapan, hari-harinya jadi lebih berwarna.

Ternyata, ia kedatangan tetangga. Anak kecil kelas lima SD. Orangtua Minato memperbolahkan Minato bermain dengan anak itu. Minato mengerti, karena anak itu juga berasal dari keluarga kaya.

Minato senang bermain dengannya, ia adalah anak perempuan, tapi seru. Lumayan tomboy. Mereka bersahabat dan tumbuh bersama.

Perempuan itu menorehkan kisah-kisah berwarna di hidup Minato, belajar bersama, jalan-jalan, berenang, mendaki gunung.

Ada satu warna yang ia torehkan sangat banyak di memori Minato. Warna yang membuat Minato tidak bisa melupakannya.

Merah. Iya, merah.

Merah itu darah. Merah itu luka.

Gadis itu pergi. Ia pergi ketika pertengahan kelas 9. Semua terjadi tiba-tiba. Ketika sebentar lagi mereka melaksanakan NE (Ujian Nasional).

Minato terluka. Ia mati-matian bangkit karena ia sangat dituntut punya nilai terbaik di ujian. Dan ya, Minato mendapatkannya. Setelah lulus ia kuliah di Austria.

Kini sisa-sisa keberadaan gadis yang terpaut 3 tahun dari Minato itu membeku di memorinya. Menjadi ingatan abadi, tentang sosok manis berambut merah. Satu-satunya gadis di hidupnya.

Tidak bisa ditampik, ia merindukannya.

"Minato-kun, aku pergi dulu!"

"Pergi kemana? Kenapa baru bilang?"

"Ahahaha," gadis itu tertawa lemah "Aku juga tidak tahu, ini tiba-tiba sekali, dattebane!"

"Kemana? Berapa hari?"

"Ah, itu… aku tidak tahu. Mungkin berhari-hari, bertahun-tahun, yang jelas, aku akan pergi, dan sulit untuk kembali," Jelasnya. Cairan bening mulai memburamkan pandangannya yang tertuju pada pemuda di depannya.

"A-- apa? Jangan bilang begitu! Kamu mau kemana, nanti aku akan mengunjungimu, janji!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Minato. Takdir yang membawaku pergi." Air mata mulai turun membasahi pipinya yang halus.

Minato mengusap bekas air di wajah gadis itu.

"Minato… ini kali terakhir. Aku ingin bilang, terimakasih dan maaf atas semuanya. Aku… mencintaimu, Minato." Lirihnya.

Minato menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya. Ingin mendekap gadis itu sedekat-dekatnya pada dirinya. Karena ia tahu, setelah ini jarak yang tak tentu akan memisahkan mereka, mungkin selamanya.

Minato menarik dagu gadisnya, kemudian mencium bibirnya yang manis.

Gadis itu balas mencium Minato, menghayati setiap kehangatan yang menjalar dari bibirnya. Kedua tangannnya ia gunakan untuk memeluk Minato.

Setelah pagutan mereka terpisah, gadis itu menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, berbalik dan berlari kencang. Hingga hilang ditelan dunia. Meninggalkan Minato dengan kesendiriannya yang membunuh.

"Kushina…."


End file.
